The Part of me That Isn't Human is About to go Wild
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Yukari and Minato are dating, but a horrible misunderstanding by Yukari has all but killed their relationship. But before Minato could mend their relationship she is tragically killed in a encounter with a mysterious powerful shadow. What will the grief stricken Minato do now? AU, MinatoxYukari, MinatoxSaori.
1. Chapter 1: Powerless

The Part of me That Isn't Human is About to go Wild

Chapter 1: Powerless

Minato Arisato's breath was ragged as he held his long sword in his right and the evoker in his left hand. Sweat poured down his face as he stared at his current opponent. It was a shadow. Minato was sure it was a shadow. But it was unlike any shadow he seen before. It stood nearly seven feet tall with a female body. It had four arms with each hand holding something else. In the upper right hand was a sword. In the lower right hand was a heart. In the upper left hand was an shield and in the lower left hand was a flower. On it's body was a dress that continuously shifted between the color pink and blue. It's hair was pink and it seemed to float in the air as if there was a strong wind blowing under the shadow. It's yellow eyes seemed to be focused only on Minato as if Akihiko, Aegis, and Yukari wasn't even there. Minato and his party ran into this strange shadow during a relatively normal night of exploring Tartarus. Fuuka didn't sense anything abnormal about this shadow. But no matter what they threw at this shadow it just wouldn't die. Multiple attempts to trying to escape this floor and the shadow left Akihiko with a possible broken right arm.

Minato swallowed the fear that was rising up at him. He looked at Akihiko to the right of him who was clenching his right arm in pain, but still trying to maintain a defensive posture. He was so eager at the beginning of the fight, but now he was not so sure of himself. But Minato knew that he still had hope because of the grin on his tired face. He looked at Aegis who was still cooling down from her last attempt to take down the shadow in Orgia mode. He looked at his last team member Yukari. She was completely exhausted from keeping all of them alive with her healing abilities. Even now to Minato she looked so beautiful to him. He was currently dating her or at least he was until a certain misunderstanding between the two of them. But even after the fact she was hurt and mad at him she wouldn't let him explore Tartarus without her. But that would all be meaningless if he didn't kill this shadow here and now.

"Be careful you look exhausted." He heard Fuuka warn him in his mind. He didn't have much spirit left in him, but he had to prepare for his next attack. He put his evoker to his head and pulled the trigger summoning Siegfried and charging for a powerful physical attack.

The shadow wasn't going to wait anymore. It pointed it's flower toward Minato and flames burst toward Minato, but he was able to evade the fire. But the Shadow gliding closer to Minato with it's sword pointed toward Minato. Minato knew that it was preparing a physical attack.

"Caesar!" Minato heard Akihiko shout and a bolt of lighting hit the shadow, but if it hurt the shadow it didn't show it.

The shadow was getting closer to Minato and he raised his long sword preparing to ether dodge or parry the blow. He felt a nice breeze blow against him and he realized that Yukari must have cast a healing spell on him. But it wasn't a Diarahan most likely a Dia. Yukari was almost out of spirit. The shadow was six steps away from him, but it vanished appearing to the right of him swinging it's long sword and out of sheer luck Minato was able to shift his blade to block the swing from landing a killing blow on him. But it cost Minato his balance and he was thrown onto his back side sliding a few feet away from the shadow.

He hit the back of his head on the ground. He let out a gasp of pain as his mind was dazed and confused. Yet he wouldn't let go of his sword. He could hear Fuuka screaming for him to get up in his mind, but his body wasn't reacting to his commands. He looked up to see the shadow getting closer and closer to him. A second later he couldn't see the shadow, but instead he saw Yukari standing in between him and the shadow. She had her evoker out pulling the trigger summoning her Persona Isis. Minato was finally able to sit himself up as he watched Yukari Persona launched a wind attack at the Shadow.

"Stay away from him!" Yukari shouted as her wind pushed the shadow a few feet back.

The shadow retaliated by raising it's rose and a flash of light at which Minato could only guess was a lighting attack had struck Yukari straight in her chest. She let out a yelp of pain and fell to her knees. The shadow dropped it's shield as it quickly glided the few steps between Yukari and the monster. With it's free hand it grabbed Yukari by her hair lifting her off her knees. Yukari desperately trying to free herself from it's grasp, but to no avail.

"Let go of her!" Minato shouted as he desperately tried to stand up, but he couldn't get his legs under him.

The shadow raised it's blade and with a quick thrust pierced her stomach. Minato watched as the blade tip poked out her back. Yukari let out a painful scream as the monster pulled it's blade. Yukari's arms went limp at her side as Minato watch the shadow stab her again. Yukari let out another cry of pain as Minato watched helplessly as it pulled out it's blade and stabbed her one final time. This time Yukari didn't make a sound. The shadow pulled out it's blade letting go of Yukari's hair. She fell down onto the ground with a hard slap.

"Where you've been? I've been looking for you ever since classes ended." Minato asked as he approached Yukari who was looking at something near the school store.

"Oh, hello." Yukari said with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"If you're not busy I thought we could hit Chagall Cafe before we head back to the dorms." Minato said with an eager smile on his face.

"No, not today." Yukari said as she turned away looking away from Minato.

"Why not? Didn't this morning you said you wanted to walk home with me?" Minato asked and Yukari shifted uncomfortably as she crossed her arms across her chest. Minato could tell that she was suffering from something, but he wasn't sure what was bothering her.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence as Minato ponder if he should go or try to console her. But the choice was made for him when she turned too look at him with an angry expression on her face.

"I said no, Minato!" Yukari said raising her voice. "Why don't you ask you know who?" Yukari said and Minato was confused at what she was saying.

"I saw you with her, Minato." Yukari said coldly. "You seem to hang out with her a lot." Yukari continue to say. Minato finally realize what she was talking about.

"You saw that huh?" Minato asked and Yukari's silence was a yes.

"Yukari, it's not what you think it is." Minato said desperation in his voice.

"So I didn't see you kiss, our Senpai?" Yukari asked and Minato fumbled with his next words trying to form some kind of apology.

"Enough. I don't want to see you right now." Yukari said turning around and walking away from him.

Minato stared at Yukari's body on the ground. Minato stared at the shadow rage fueling him pushing him past his pain and finally allowing him to stand to his feet. The shadow raised it's bloody blade and let out a primal scream of victory and it looked at it Minato, and Minato felt as if it was smiling at him. It threw down it's rose on Yukari's body before it turned around and started too glide away. Minato was torn between stabbing it in the back and Yukari on the ground. It was an easy battle he dropped the sword in his hand and staggered toward Yukari.

"The shadow let us go." Akihiko said as he watched the shadow disappeared down an hallway.

Minato wasn't listening to him. He was staring down at the lifeless body of Yukari. He fell to his knees next to her. He looked at the three holes in her stomach. There would be no surviving those wounds. Yet he didn't want to believe she was dead. He started to choke on his sobs he grabbed her evoker and shifted his Persona to Kikuri-Hime and pulled the trigger in desperate attempt to heal her. But there was no effect. He pulled the trigger again and once again there was no effect. He tried again, but as before the healing magic of Kikuri-Hime could not bring Yukari back to life.

He let out a cry as he pulled the trigger a fourth time, but nothing happen as he was out of spirit. He screamed in denial as he touched Yukari still warm body. It only made it worse. As Minato Arisato was bumbling mess barely able to see his lovers body through his tears.

"It's not safe here, we need to get out of here!" Akihiko said trying to get Minato to focus.

"Who knows if it's going to come back or not!" Akihiko shouted as he grabbed Minato with his left hand trying to get his grieving leader's attention.

"Minato we can't just stay here. I'm in pain as much as you are. But she wouldn't want us all to die sitting here." Akihiko said trying to persuade him.

"Fuuka says Junpei and Mitsuru will be arriving soon." Aegis said as she looked at Minato with a pained expression.

"Tell me something, Minato." Yukari said with a smile as she yawned staring up at the sky.

"What would you like to know?" Minato responded.

"Do you think people talk about us?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean?" Minato responded not sure of what she meant.

"I mean we spend every lunch period up here on this roof. We walk home together and we walk to school together." Yukari explained as she looked down from the sky and into his eyes. Minato blushed at her intense stare.

" I think they say that I'm the luckiest guy in this school." Minato answered with big grin on his face.

"I mean I get to spend all this time with Yukari Takeba. I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world." Minato continue to say and Yukari playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Now you're just sucking up to me." Yukari teased and Minato let out a chuckle.

"To be honest I'll never care what they say. Because I know I'm in love with you and that will never change." Minato said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Yukari said softly.

Minato grunted and forced the tears to stop. He calmed his breathing. That thing could come back and kill all of them. He had to get his team out of there. With another grunt he picked up Yukari's body. He wasn't going to let anyone else carry her out. Juupei and Mitsuru would lead the way to the mysterious device that allowed him to travel to the first floor. Aegis would watch their rear while he would stay in the middle with the wounded Akihiko. With every step that led him to the portal he told himself that her body wasn't heavy. With every step out of Tartarus he told himself that her body wasn't heavy. With every step back to the dorm he told himself that her body wasn't heavy.


	2. Chapter 2: Provoke

The Part of me That Isn't Human is About to go Wild

Chapter 2: Provoke

Minato stared at the fan on the ceiling. It spun around and around. His arms felt heavy as he sat on the couch in the lounge of the dormitory that he lived in. That all his teammates lived in. There was a discussion taking place between Mitsuru and Akihiko the two oldest members of the group. Mitsuru had inform them that the hospital that the Kirijo group owned would be able to fabricate a story explaining their fallen teammates demise. But Minato wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He was staring at the fan as it circled over and over again creating a cool breeze in the room. It was also helping to dry the blood on his clothing. The blood that came from Yukari's body. He had carried her all the way back to the dorm and now his muscles were paying for it.

"Arisato-kun." He heard Mitsuru call and he waited for a few seconds finally looking away from the fan toward Mitsuru. It was apparent that it wasn't the first time that she called his name.

"Are you alright? You're not injure right?" She asked with concern both in her tone of voice and the expression she had on her elegant face.

"Nothing too serious." Minato answered focusing back on the fan. He didn't want to see the sad looks on his comrades faces.

"If you're not injury you need to go with Aegis to take care of your blood stain clothing. We can't leave any evidence here." Mitsuru explained and after a few seconds Minato nodded his head in understanding.

"We should probably clean the couch too." Fuuka said softly as Minato slowly stood to his feet.

"I will make the call to my group while I do that I want Yamagishi and Iori to take care of the cleaning. Aegis will take care of Arisato." Mitsuru explained and Minato looked at Aegis who stared back at him with a gentle smile on her face.

They walked to the boys restroom. Minato flipped on the light switch as the two of them walked into the restroom. He started to walk past the mirrors, but he froze as he stared at himself. His white dress shirt was stained red. His hands were stained red. He felt both sadness and disgust at the same time. He looked away from the mirror finally unable to take it anymore.

"Please undress and hand me your ruin clothing. I will dispose of them while you take a shower and clean yourself. I will return with a clean set of your clothing." Aegis explained her robotic voice the only sound in the restroom. Minato sighed and started to take off his dress coat.

"I am sorry, Minato-kun." Aegis said softly as Minato took off his tie.

"If only I was stronger. I could have prevented Yukari's death." Aegis explained sadness in her robotic voice. Minato chose not to respond as he couldn't really find the words to comfort his android friend. This wasn't the first time they lost a teammate. Instead he stood their silently unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I noticed." Aegis said softly as Minato threw his dress shirt on the floor.

"That Yukari was very much in love with you." Aegis said and Minato let out a sigh as he took off his undershirt.

"And I believe that is why she gave her life to protect you." Aegis continued as Minato kicked off his shoes.

"And I also know that you loved her too." Aegis said and Minato let out another sigh as he looked at the mirror to see the confused expression on her face.

"But I don't understand, Minato." Aegis said her tone of voice growing desperate.

"Why does it hurt more to see the agony on your face compared to thought of Yukari's death?" Aegis asked and Minato looked away from the mirror struggling to keep his composure.

"How should I know, Aegis?" Minato responded after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. This night just can' be real." Minato said shaking his head.

"I feel like I will just open up my eyes and I'll be in my bed and this nightmare will be over." Minato said desperation in his voice.

"But it won't. Because Yukari is dead." Minato said desperately trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flow out.

"And you know I really don't give a fuck about your attempt at understanding human emotion right now, because Yukari is dead and that is all I can think about right now." Minato explained and he heard Aegis shift uncomfortably behind him.

"I am sorry." Aegis said and Minato flinched knowing that he was in the wrong.

"I still need your pants." Aegis said after a few moments of silence.

"Yukari, will you please just listen to me?" Minato begged though her door.

"Let me explain what really happen." Minato said as he knocked on her door again. Yukari slowly opened the door. She had her hands on her hips. There was an angry expression on her face, but Minato could see the sadness in her eyes.

"But you did kiss her, Minato." Yukari said as a matter of fact.

"But it wasn't by choice." Minato said and Yukari shook her head no.

"It was too long. I could tell you enjoyed it." Yukari said tears filling up her eyes.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Yukari!" Minato said and Yukari shook her head no.

"I thought she was just a friend, Minato." Yukari said wiping her eyes.

"She is!" Minato shouted desperate. Yukari shook her head no again and pulled out her phone. She pushed a few buttons before she show the picture to Minato. It was him and their Senpai embracing in a kiss. Minato was stunned to see that.

"So not just yesterday, but also today." Yukari said and a look of shame crossed Minato's face.

"You know I really did trust you. I had so much trust in you, but look what you did!" Yukari shouted as she pointed to the picture again.

"I'm so in love with you, but it wasn't enough, was it?" Yukari asked crying and Minato couldn't find the right words to say to her.

"You broke my heart. Crushed it into a thousand little pieces." Yukari said collapsing to her knees covering her face with her hands as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Minato said as he bent to try and comfort her.

"Get away from me!" Yukari shouted and Minato surprised fell on his back side. Yukari turned away from crawling into her room she closed the door shut.

The alarm ringed on his nightstand. A loud ringing sound rang in his room. Minato turned in his bed and shut it off. He didn't get a wink of sleep and it was time for him to get up and get ready to go to school. But Minato pondered for a moment what was really the point of going to school. But he remember he had to put up an act because the rest of the world wouldn't know about Yukari's death until later today. Minato reached over to his alarm clock and hit it off. He slowly pulled on his cover and sat up in his bed. He looked at the clock it was a little past seven. He let out a yawn and stood up. He walked over to his sink and turned on the faucet to began washing his face and brushing his teeth.

Ten minutes later he was cleaned and dressed for school. He started to pack his school bag when he noticed that he had a new message on his phone. He smiled and picked up his phone believing it was Yukari's normal text message asking if he was ready to head to school or not. But Minato frowned. Yukari was dead. She would never text him again. He let out sigh and flipped open his phone to check the text. His eyes went wide as it was from his Senpai asking what he had for breakfast. His hand started to shake as he clenched his phone in rage. It was all her fault. It was all her fault that he hurt Yukari so bad. It was her fault that he would never get Yukari to forgive him. His breathing grew erratic as he stared at his Senpai's text message. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to make her suffer. But those thoughts vanished as soon as he heard a knock on his door.

"May I come in?" Aegis asked through the door and Minato moved to opened the door.

"Thank you." Aegis said as Minato opened the door and she walked in. Minato always found it odd that their school uniform made Aegis look just like a normal human being.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. It was rather insensitive and selfish of me to ask you that question." Aegis apologize looking down and Minato smiled a bit.

"It's okay, I should apologize too. I was uncaring when a friend needed me." Minato apologized

"Are you ready to go to school?" Aegis asked and Minato nodded his head slowly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Minato said with a uneasy chuckle.

Minato took a deep breath and winced in pain. Mr. Edogawa frowned behind his glasses as he stared at the young man. Touching Minato's right ribs making the young man flinched in pain. Mr. Edogawa let out a sigh as he turned back to his desk and started to fill out some paper work on his desk.

"I don't know how Arisato-kun, but it looks like you broken at least one of your ribs." Mr. Edogawa said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Though I suggest that you go and see an actual doctor and get it checked out." He said as he watched the young man sit on the bed with a stoic look on his face.

"But I have to ask. Where did you get this injury?" Mr. Edogawa asked and Minato slowly blinked his eyes.

"Marital Arts practice." Minato said and Mr. Edogawa looked at him puzzled.

"Really? Even though you just transferred to this school last month?" He asked the teacher in him sense something more, but he just couldn't tell exactly what.

"Yes, I take it very seriously." Minato answered as he slowly brushed his hair out of the way of his eyes with his right hand.

"I see." Mr Edogawa said as he examined Arisato file. "I see that you have P.E. next period so why don't you stay here?" Mr. Edogawa said as he begun packing up his stuff.

"The leader of the Health committee should be here soon, but for me I have to cover for a professor that sadly had a family emergency so I'll have to cover her class for next period." Mr. Edogawa said as he left the room in a haste.

Minato Arisato sighed and ran a hand through his tired face looking down at the floor. What he told Mr. Edogawa was a lie. Actually he took a serious hit from a shadow the night before. But as the leader of the group he felt that he couldn't show weakness in front of the rest of the group who depended on his leadership to get them through the toughest battles.

"Oh hello there." A soft female voice said and Minato slowly lifted up his head.

A young women stood in the doorway. She had shoulder length brunette hair that was curly at end of her hair strands. She was about average height and average weight. She was wearing the Gekkoukan female winter uniform and it seemed to be a little big for her. She had somewhat fair skin that was a bit pale. He could feel the stare of her gray eyes as she stood in the doorway her school bag in her right hand and a melon soda in her left hand. Minato bit his lower lips he knew a lot of people attending this school, but he never saw this girl in his life before. Not like she was much to look at with that large mole under her right eye.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she moved to set her stuff on Mr. Edogawa's desk.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hurt myself practicing my Martial arts." Minato answered and the girl smiled as she took a seat at the desk.

"Mr. Edogawa already took care of me. But I guess your the leader of the health committee that he talked about." Minato said and she nodded her head yes.

"I'm Saori Hasegawa of class 3A. It's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself with a small smile.

"I'm Minato Arisato of Class 2F. The pleasure's mine." Minato said smiling at her.

The rest of the period was silent as Minato watched Saori silently read a book as she occasionally sipped a bit of her Melon soda. For no apparent reason Minato found himself wanting to know more of this strange unknown girl. The bell rang and Minato said goodbye as he left the room. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a quiet good day from her.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Bond

The Part of me That Isn't Human is About to go Wild

Chapter 3: Our Bond

Minato stared out the train car window as it made it's way to Port Island where his school was located. Aegis stood silently beside him. He didn't really feel like talking to her anyways. He had enough trouble as it was trying to not think of Yukari right now he didn't need the extra baggage of an emotionally confused android right now. Instead he tried to focus on the battle that happen last night. In his mind he played the battle over and over again. But all he could focus about the fight was the shadow holding Yukari by her hair and stabbing her to death in front of him. His arms still ached from carrying Yukari's dead body all the way home. Minato let out a sigh. He thought about going to Tartarus tonight, but with the defeat they suffered the night before he knew morale was low. He also knew the only member from his main strike team that was at a hundred percent was Aegis. Akihiko had suffered a major injury to his right arm. He didn't pay attention last night to the conformation on whether or not Akihiko had actually broken his right arm or not. If he did he would be put out for months. Not to mention the worst fact was his healer was dead.

He covered his eyes with his right hand trying to focus on what he should do. The only other person in his team that could take on the role as a healer was Ken, but he would never be a strong healer like Yukari. He was more focus on combat than healing. He shook his head. Was this really the important thing to be focusing on right now? His girlfriend. The person he said he loved the most was dead, but there was nothing he could do about that. He was torn between trying to plot a way to kill the shadow and suffering in the lost of his girlfriend Yukari. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he wished that it was Yukari who sent him a text, but he knew that it was impossible.

He let out a heavy sigh and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He knew exactly who this text was from. It was from Saori Hasegawa his Senpai. Minato bit his lower lip in frustration. Saori was one of his closest friends besides the late Yukari. They had bonded over the fact that each other had no real control of their lives. Saori was the daughter of a well respected family and was raised with the expectations to inherit and improve the Hasegawa reputation. While he was suddenly thrown into a life and death battle against the shadows. It felt like it was inevitable that they would be such close friends. He looked at the text on his phone. She in her own way was complaining about how Minato wasn't eating a healthy breakfast. Minato knew this was just her way to get him to respond to her. Minato let out a helpless sigh.

Minato wrapped the bandage around his left hand. He had cut his hand pretty good when he was fighting shadows the night before. He dived into a roll to dodge an attack by a shadow, but he had cut his left hand pretty deep by a shard of glass. He received stitches for it at the Kirijo hospital, but he thought he had rip his stitches earlier and went to the nurses office to make sure. Fortunately for him Mr. Edogawa wasn't there, but the friendly Health Committee Leader Saori Hasegawa was there to greet him.

"I'm really worried about you, Arisato-kun." Saori said softly as she watched him wrap his wound.

"You always come in here hurt. At least once a week you're in here patching something up." Saori said as Minato turned away from the sink and the mirror.

"You know me how dedicated I am to my Marital Arts club."Minato said flashing her a cheery smile.

"About that, Arisato-kun" Sasori said as she moved closer to him.

"I visited all the Marital Arts clubs in this school, but you're not part of them." Saori said and Minato let out a soft chuckle.

"That's because I'm in the Kendo club." Minato answered honestly.

"Yeah I know, but I found something curious about that." Saori said with a grin on her face.

"I've talked to all the members of the Kendo club." Saori said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's rather unlike you to be so sociable." Minato teased, but Saori didn't pay attention to his teasing.

"They told me that you never hurt yourself at practice, but you like to show up a lot at practice hurt." Saori said as she moved to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you being abused at home?" Saori asked gently and Minato pushed away her hand.

"My parents died when I was young and besides I live in the dorms." Minato answered and he walked past her.

"Wait, Arisato-kun!" She shouted grabbing his trailing arm.

"I'm just trying to help you." She pleaded and he stopped. "I just want to help you like you did with me at the Mall when I went to Karaoke with those boys." Saori said softly.

"They were going to hurt me, but somehow you was able to step in and save me." Saori said with a smile on her face.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend." Minato said.

"Yes! And why can't I help my best and only friend?" Saori asked and Minato let out a sigh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Minato said.

"Just try me." Saori said firmly.

"What if I told you there was an extra hour in each day?" Minato asked and Sasori looked at him puzzled

"We call it the dark hour and in this hour shadows or these monsters prey on people. The people who are attack by shadow suffer from the apathy syndrome that has been going around recently." Minato continued to explained.

"Only a few select people can retain themselves in this hour and those who are awaken are able to fight shadows with this power called Persona's." Minato explained with an exhausted look on his face.

"You know if you wasn't always so injured I would have never believe you." Saori and Minato smiled at her.

"But what I don't understand is why do you have to fight?" Saori asked. "I'm just so afraid that you'll get killed or something and I'll lose you." Saori said softly and for a few moments the two students stared deeply into each other eyes.

"Like I said there's only a few of us." Minato said looking away from her.

"And I think I'm the most powerful Persona user the group has." Minato said and he moved to sit down on the nurse's bed.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Saori asked as she moved to sit next to her friend.

"I am able to summon multiple Persona's." Minato said as he ran his right hand down his tired face.

"But to create stronger Persona's I must form bonds with people and the stronger the bond is the stronger the Persona is." Minato explained. "It's just so exhausting have to be so sociable with so many people. I'm not really use to it." Minato confessed and Saori place a hand on his let to comfort him.

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility, Minato." Saori said with a gentle voice.

"Do you have a bond with me?" Saori asked and Minato nodded his head yes.

"Then I shall make a promise with you, Minato." Saori said. "That I will never break this bond between me and you. Instead I will make it so strong that it will always protect you." Saori said and Minato stared at her absorb in the confident smile she wore and the gentle look in her eyes. He believed her.

Minato placed his shoes in his shoe locker and closed the door. He wasn't really surprised when he shut the locker close to see that Aegis had already change out of her shoes. He wasn't going to go to his first period class instead he had plans to meet up with his best friend Saori. He really needed her now. She would understand his pain. Something that he could never tell Aegis or the others. He was their leader after all. He had to remain strong and steadfast in his mission. He couldn't show them a weakness like he did last night when they return to the dorm. He knew he had zoned out while they discussed what to do. He shook his head. That didn't matter anymore.

"I won't be going to first period today." Minato said and Aegis looked at him curiosity in her mechanical eyes.

"Are you not feeling well?" Aegis asked and Minato shook his head no.

"I just have to take care of something." Minato answered and the android was even more curious than before.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Aegis asked and Minato shook his head no.

"No, but I promise I will see you come second period." Minato answered with a forced smile on his face.

"Be careful than." Aegis said as Minato walked away from her.

Minato walked down the hallways of Gekkoukan High School. He was walking towards a less used part of the school. It was an club room used by the health committee when they needed to hold meetings. It was also used by a few other clubs, but he knew that Saori had the key to the room and it's where he had text her to meet him. He finally reached the room and with a deep breath he open the door. He saw Saori sitting in a desk deeply engrossed in the current book she was reading.

"Good morning, Saori-chan." Minato said as he walked in and he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning, Minato-kun." Saori greeted as she placed a bookmark in her book.

"It's not like you to want to skip class. I almost said no." She said as she closed her book and looked up at him. He was leaning against the door looking down at the floor. She could tell that something was seriously wrong with him.

"Minato-kun...?" Saori asked with a gentle voice.

"I messed up, Saori." Minato answered softly.

"What do you mean?" Saori asked moving closer to him.

"Last night I was exploring Tartarus..." Minato said trailing off as if he didn't want to finish the sentence tears were slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Yukari was killed." Minato said as he stared at Saori.

"Minato, oh no." Saori said as she hurried towards him.

"I watched as that thing grabbed her by her fucking hair!" Minato shouted as Minato collapsed to the ground buried his face in his hands crying.

"Minato, I'm so sorry." Saori said as she knelt down to the floor near him.

"It stabbed her over and over again." Minato said through his sobs. He felt her grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

"I couldn't do anything, Saori! Nothing!" Minato shouted as he cried into her bosom.

"It's okay. Its going to be okay." Saori said trying to calm Minato down. She hugged him tighter running a hand down the back of his head.

"It's going to be okay." Saori whispered into his ear as he continued to cry.

Saori Hasegawa waited patiently near the entrance to the classroom of class 2F. She knew Minato would be exiting the class room shortly. She wanted to do nothing more than talk to her best friend about the new book she had just discovered or the song she heard on the radio in the nurses office where she spent her free period. But to Saori, Minato was more than a friend to her. She knew deep down inside her that she was in love with him. Saori believed it had to be the moment where Minato saved her from a group of boys who had nefarious things planed for her. From that moment she had a crush on him. It was his gentle nature and the fact that he never judge her by her family's standard that watered the flower called her crush into a blossoming love that only seemed to grow bigger and bigger each day. But that wasn't even the best part. She knew his deepest secret like he knew hers. He was fighting a secret battle and she was his nurse healing him back to health. Listening to his worries and cares standing by him fueling his courage and determination for battle. It was like a fairy tale that she used to read as a child.

Finally after what seemed like forever Minato walked out of the classroom, but he wasn't alone Walking next to him was a girl in a pink sweater. Saori pondered for a moment who this girl actually was. She realized this girl was Yukari Takeba a popular girl from what she could remember hearing. The two of them were in the middle of a conversation. Yukari laughed at something Minato said as she smiled at him. Minato was smiling too. Saori felt hurt. She had never seen him smile like this before. There was something different about the way he was smiling at her.

A student behind Saori called out to Minato telling him to have a nice day. Minato turned around to return the gesture. After he waved goodbye to the student he noticed that Saori was standing only a few feet away from him. He smiled at her, but it wasn't the same smile he had on when he was talking to Yukari a few moments earlier.

"Saori-chan what are you doing over there?" Minato asked as he called out to her. Saori shrugged and walked over to Minato and Yukari.

"I was just walking past your classroom on my way to the exit." Saori answered and Yukari gave her a puzzled look.

"You should have said something sooner." Minato said and Saori nodded her head in agreement.

"Is this your friend, Minato?" Yukari asked and Minato nodded his head yes.

"One of my best friends. Saori Hasegawa our Senpai." Minato said with a smile.

"Oh forgive me of my manners. I'm Yukari Takeba of class 2f and Minato's girlfriend." Yukari said introducing herself. "Nice to meet you, Senpai." Yukari said bowing a little.

"It's a pleasure." Saori said as she bowed herself even though she felt like something had stabbed her right through the heart.


	4. Chapter 4: Is this Love?

The Part of me That Isn't Human is About to go Wild

Chapter 4: Is this Love?

Minato stared at his empty ceiling. He could actually see the white paint on it as the sun was starting to shine through his window. Another sleepless night had past. All Minato could think about was Yukari this and Yukari that. Was this normal? He didn't really feel like this when Shinji died and he really didn't remember how he felt when he learned that his parents had die. He pondered the idea if this was how normal people felt like when someone close to them die. He could still feel her warm blood on his arms even though it was long washed away. The feeling made him shift under his blankets. There was something vibrating on his nightstand that distracted him from his thoughts. He grabbed his phone on the desk and realized that Fuuka Yamagishi was calling him.

"Hello." Minato said as he answered the phone.

"Oh, good morning, Minato-kun." Fuuka greeted back. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I kind of need your help." Fuuka said and Minato sat up in his bed.

"What do you need?" Minato responded and he could tell that the nervous Fuuka was hesitant to ask what she needed.

"Since that unfortunate night I've been really scared you know? But I need to do some stuff for our art club this morning and I didn't want leave the dorm by myself." Fuuka said and Minato let out a sigh.

"I don't really mind helping you." Minato answered honestly as he really didn't have anything better to do.

"Oh really? Thank you!" Fuuka shouted through the phone her tone voice cheerful.

"I meet you down stairs, okay?" Fuuka said and Minato agreed before he hung up the phone.

"You hung out with Kenji again." Yukari said with a distasteful tone of voice.

"Well yeah, he's a friend of mine." Minato said almost nonchalantly.

"I wish you wouldn't hang out with him." Yukari said looking away from Minato as they continued to walk down the sidewalk on their way back to the dorm.

"You know, Minato that the more you hang out with him the less time you have to hang out with me." Yukari said with a bitter tone.

"I'm sorry." Minato apologized.

"It's fine." Yukari said and Minato felt as if she was lying.

"But you know he's such a loser." Yukari said looking at Minato from the corner of her eye.

"Really?" Minato asked feinting surprise.

"Yeah." Yukari answered quickly. " You know he was totally trying to hook up with one of our teachers." Yukari said and Minato let out a sigh.

"You really shouldn't believe rumors." Minato said softly and he doubted that Yukari even heard him.

"The more you hang out with him the more people are going to think you're like him." Yukari said grabbing Minato's arm to get him to look directly into her eyes.

"Then people are going to think you're a pervert and that I am dating a pervert. I don't want that." Yukari said sternly.

"So promise me you won't hang out with him again?" Yukari asked softly with a pleading look on her face that Minato could never refuse.

"I promise." Minato said and Yukari face lit up with a beautiful smile that almost made him feel like he was doing a good thing.

Minato walked silently next to Fuuka as they made their way from the train to their school. Fuuka was trying to make small talk, but Minato wasn't really into it so it was going nowhere. Minato hated the fact that she kept up bringing up Yukari. Like hearing Yukari's name from another person voice with the same sadness that he match Yukari with was only driving the nail into his heart even more, but he didn't show it. He made sure that he kept his stoic facade in front of his teammates. The only person to see him really breakdown was Saori Hasegawa his best friend. The thought of her made him pull out his cellphone. He smiled as there was already a text from his best friend. Apparently she had just woken up.

She was asking if he wanted to meet her before school. He frown for a moment replying that he was helping out a club mate before school. She was quick to text back her disappointment. Minato let out a sigh and as he closed his phone Minato saw something in the corner of his eyes. It was something very familiar that he would never forget. It was that shadow. The shadow in that flowing dress and four arms. The same son of bitch that killed Yukari Takeba. But this was far from the dark hour and it couldn't possibly be the shadow or anything from that night. Minato stopped turned to look into that direction, but there nothing out of the normal in the area he saw the shadow. Just his fellow Japanese citizens going about their morning routines.

"Is something wrong?" Fuuka asked and Minato just shook his head no and he started walking again.

"You're angry." Minato said as he sat across from Yukari who was staring into her coffee cup.

"No I'm not." She said as she put a few cubes of sugar into her cup and started to stir it with her spoon.

"You never look at me when you're angry." Minato said with a smile on his face.

"What makes you think that?" Yukari asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Because I know you." Minato said confident. "You never really look at me when you're mad at me." Minato went on to explain.

"If you really knew me than you wouldn't have hanged out with Kaz for the majority of the breaks in between classes today." Yukari said her voice rising and full of malice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Minato responded not appreciating her tone of voice.

"Minato I've told you this before, but you should only be hanging out with me." Yukari said firmly and Minato shook his head angrily.

"Why? I don't get it." Minato said raising his voice a little too.

"Because, I love you!" Yukari shouted disturbing the quiet atmosphere of the cafe. "So you should spend all your time with me. I should be your only friend." Yukari said firmly ignoring the stares and the whispering of the other patrons.

"You love me, right?" Yukari asked with a fierce look in her eyes as she reached across with her hand to grab onto his.

"Yeah, I love you." Minato said softly.

"Then say what I want to hear." Yukari commanded smiling at him. That beautiful smile that was entrapping him.

"I will not hang out with other people other than you." Minato said and as he utter those words Yukari's smile grew wider and Minato let out a sigh as he felt Yukari's right foot playing with his legs.

"Why don't we go back to the dorm and I'll show you how much I love you?" Yukari asked with a seductive smile. Minato nodded his head yes even though he wanted to say no.

Minato walked side by side with Fuuka to their club room. Fuuka was humming some kind of song that Minato felt like he knew but he couldn't exactly recall. It felt right. As if it was similar to the feeling he had when he thought he saw the shadow. Something that he couldn't exactly picture correctly. Only a select few students were actually here this early so the hallways were nearly empty. But as the two of them past a window Minato felt like he saw the shadow again. But he shook the idea out of his mind as he was probably just exhausted from sleep.

"Have you've been getting much sleep lately?" Fuuka asked concern in her voice as they were nearing the clubroom.

"Yeah." Minato lied as they stopped in front of the door. Fuuka started to fish in her school bag for the clubroom key.

"I'm sorry..." Fuuka said as continued to fish for her key. Minato blinked a couple times staring down at the far end of the hallway.

Slowly, but surely the shadow appeared in all it's wickedness. It long flowing dress that shifted from blue to pink and back to blue repeating the cycle every few seconds. It's long flowing hair that made it look like a strong wind was blowing under her. The four arms on it's body all except one holding an Item. The top right one held the vicious sword still bloody from when it stabbed Yukari to death. In the lower right that held the strange heart. While the lower left hand was empty no longer holding the flower it once held. The upper left hand still held onto the shield. Minato eyes went wide as it slowly started to float towards them.

"No way." Minato said as he felt his body trembled.

"I found it!" Fuuka shouted pulling out the key not paying attention to what Minato was saying.

"Don't you see it?" Minato asked as he pointed down the hallway as Fuuka casually put the key into the door knob.

"See what?" Fuuka asked looking in the direction Minato was pointing. Fuuka shrugged her shoulders as the shadow continue to float slowly towards them.

"Don't you see it!" Minato shouted as Fuuka unlocked the door.

"There nothing there, Minato-kun." Fuuka said as she looked again. "What am I suppose to be looking at?" Fuuka asked looking at Minato with a confused expression on her face.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Minato said and Fuuka just tilted her head to the side with same confused expression she had on before. The Shadow was getting closer dangerously closer.

Minato grabbed Fuuka's right hand before pulling her into the classroom. He continued to pull as he ran through the classroom knocking of the various works of art that his fellow club members were working on. He let go of Fuuka's hand as they neared the club room's window. With a grunt he opened the window.

"Minato, what are you doing?" Fuuka asked as she stared at the mess they had made.

"We need to get out of here and find a weapon." Minato said as he climbed through the window.

"Come on I'll help you climb through." Minato said holding out his hand to her. Fuuka stared at his hand puzzled. "Hurry before the shadow catches up!" Minato shouted.

"A shadow outside the dark hour?" Fuuka asked and Minato couldn't find the words to say as the shadow had reach the door way.

"Minato?" Fuuka asked but he didn't respond as he was confused as to why the shadow wasn't moving any closer. Something snapped in Minato and he was no longer scared and climbed back through the window to stand in front of the very confused Fuuka.

"Well what are you waiting for!" Minato shouted at the shadow.

"I'm defenseless! Come and a get me!" Minato shouted and Fuuka was pulling on his shirt sleeve, but he wasn't paying attention.

"So go ahead you piece of shit! Try to kill someone else I care about!"Minato screamed and the shadow just stared at him. "I'm not scared of you! I'm not afraid!" Minato continued to screamed with ragged breaths. The Shadow continued to stand there staring at him.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for!" Minato screamed and he was going to scream more, but Fuuka interrupted him by screaming his name. He turned to look at Fuuka who gave him a look of both empathy and pity as she pointed back to the doorway.

"There's nothing there, Minato-kun." Fuuka said softly and she was right the shadow had vanished.

"Nor do I sense anything out of the ordinary, Minato-kun." Fuuka said and Minato let out an exhausted sigh looking down at the ground.

"You're pretty loud, Minato-kun." A familiar voice said at the doorway. Minato looked up to see Saori in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Saori asked with a look of pure concern on her face. "I came here early to check up on you and I heard you screaming from the hallway." Saori explained.

"I think I"m just tired." Minato said honestly.

"Why don't you go rest in the nurse's room. I'll clean up this mess." Fuuka said softly and Minato started to walk towards the door.

"See, how much you love me." Yukari said pointing to the used condom that Minato was throwing away.

"Is that really love?" Minato asked softly as he sat back on the bed and Yukari let out a small chuckle.

"Of course it is." Yukari said pushing his shoulder playfully. "No one, but me can make you feel that good." Yukari said as she grabbed the remote on his nightstand to turn on the TV.

"If you say so." Minato said as she leaned against the wall she had replaced her bra. She was patting the spot next to her inviting him sit next to him. He obeyed of course never refusing her commands.

She was watching some reality show that he had no real interest in. Honestly he hated these shows, but she wouldn't watch anything else. So he grabbed the book on his nightstand and began to read it. It was a book that Saori had suggested him to read and he was really enjoying it. But Yukari hated when he had any interaction with anyone outside of clubs or classes that wasn't her. Minato remember when she wasn't like that, but that was before Shinji had died. But with each passing day afterward she would only get more and more controlling. Minato hated it. He felt trapped. Yukari wasn't the person who he was in love with anymore.

"Where did you get that book?" Yukari asked nonchalantly just to create conversation.

"Hmm?" Minato responded looking up from his book. "I mean I never seen it on your bookshelf." Yukari said pointing to the small bookshelf that Minato kept in the corner of his room.

"Oh, I just recently bought it." Minato said looking back at his book. "My best friend suggested it the other day." Minato continue to say turning the page is his book.

"Best friend, huh?" Yukari asked with malice in her voice that Minato was oblivious too.

"That Saori Hasegawa chick, huh?" Yukari asked and something felt wrong so he looked up from his book. He could tell that Yukari was absolutely livid.

"Why do you hang out with that slut?!" Yukari asked raising her voice.

"What!" Minato respond upset at her insult. " Don't call her that." Minato said firmly.

"She is." Yukari responded in her own firm tone. "It's the only reason why she would hang out with you." Yukari said and Minato let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know I'm right, my love." Yukari said her expression changing to gentle look on her face. She place a hand on his shoulder gently. Her hand was cold. "She wants to steal you from me." She said softly.

She continue to whisper lies to him. Minato didn't want to believe them. He didn't want to be here. But he couldn't move himself to move. He just couldn't get up away from her. He was trapped. Because he was sure this was love. But it didn't feel right. The only time he really felt like he was in the right when he was sitting next to Saori as she read a book out loud next to him. They would take turns switching from chapter to chapter. In those moments Minato felt at peace. But he wasn't there. Instead he was sitting next to his girlfriend Yukari. She had that look on her face like she wanted to have intercourse again. She was always like that. She would spill those lies to him and then try to show him some kind of affection. But no matter what he wanted to do. He couldn't refuse her. To refuse her would hurt her. He didn't want to do that. Ever.

Minato lay silently on the bed in the nurses room. Sasori was quietly reading a book at the desk. He let out a sigh he wasn't going to get any sleep. So why should he bother? He sat up in the bed and looked over at Saori. She gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back and yet out a yawn.

"No luck, huh?" Saori asked and Minato didn't have to answer for her figure it out.

"What are you reading?" Minato asked and Saori placed her bookmark into her book before handing it to him. He started to read the back of the book and smiled. It sounded to be a good book. He handed it back to her..

"It seems to be good." Minato said with a smile.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Saori asked and Minato nodded his head yes scooting over in the bed to make room for her.

She sat next to him with a smile as she flipped to the beginning of the book. She slowly brushed her locks of hair out of her face as she slowly started to read the book out loud. Minato let out a soft smile. He felt at peace. For the first time in a long while. Saori hadn't mention the two times they had kiss. She didn't mention Yukari. She was just there as a comfort for him. Like any good friend would be. Soon he found that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His head felt heavy and he found himself leaning it onto Saori. She didn't seem to mind and then there was nothing but blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Shaped Box

The Part of me That Isn't Human is About to go Wild

Chapter 5: Heart Shaped Box

Saori watched as Minato chest heaved up and down with each breath he took in his slumber. It was now lunch time and Minato was still asleep. She pondered the idea of waking him up so that the two of them could get something to eat. She smiled at the idea of sharing her bento with him. They would have to share chop sticks and maybe she would get feed him personally like in the mangas that she read before. She giggled to herself at that idea. She placed her bag and bento onto her desk before she moved closer to the bed. She looked down at the sleeping Minato. He had the same look of peace he had on his face when she left him earlier this morning.

She reached out to shake him, but she paused as she was able to get a closer look of his handsome face. She wanted nothing more than to touch his face gently. Wake him up and say 'lunch time, my love.'. But she wasn't his girlfriend. That was reserved to Yukari. Even though she had died horribly Saori knew that Minato heart was still in her evil clutches. Yukari was the only thing in her way that prevented her from having a picturesque romance with Minato.

"I just want to hold you in my arms." Saori whispered staring at the sleeping Minato

"I really should though." Saori whispered to herself as she nodded her head agreeing to the idea that was brewing in her mind.

"Just a little touch wouldn't be bad." Saori whispered as she reached out with her right hand in attempt to brush the hair from his face, but she pulled back her hand.

"Control yourself, Saori." She whispered turning away from Minato. "You're his Senpai. You need to be the example." Saori whispered scolding herself.

"Yes, lets let him sleep. He needs his rest anyways." Saori said moving away from Minato to go eat lunch by herself.

"You're suppose to be the knight not the sleeping beauty." Saori teased.

Saori slowly walked behind the group of fellow students consisting of a three boys and two girls into the karaoke bar. The other two girls named Nagisa Hirano and Mei Amano. Nagisa was a few inches shorter than Saori with mid-length straight black hair and dark eyes. Mei was barely a five feet tall with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail. The three boys were named Yuki Kozuki, Tohdoh Kyoshiro, and Ohgi Kaname. Yuki was only five feet and seven inches and in good shape as he was on the track team with short spiked hair. Tohdoh was the tallest male at six and four inches tall. His hieght made him look pretty thin. He parted his mid-length long hair down the middle. The last male Ohgi was only five feet five and acted like his bed hair was a style. Nagisa and Mei had basically begged her to join their date and since Saori always wanted to make more friends she agreed willingly.

The whole walk toward the mall from their school felt very awkward too Saori. As she seemed to not exist in their conversations. If she was ever brought into the conversation it would only demand a one word response from her and she would soon be pushed away from the conversation. So as they each bought their tickets it still felt like she didn't belong. As they all made their way into the small room. It had two couches a coffee table with a mic and remote to the TV in which they could chose the songs they wanted to sing too. Yuki and Ohgi made themselves comfortable on one ofthe couches while Naigisa and Tohdoh was looking at the menu on the wall next to the phone for drinks. Saori didn't notice Mei standing in front of the door with a look of malice on her face. Saori looking down at the ground took a seat on the empty couch.

"I can't believe she actually came." Yuki said to Ohgi and Saori pretended like she didn't hear him.

"Still we can't be this lucky." Ohgi responded and the two of them tried to hold in a chuckle. Saori noticed as Tohdoh took a seat next to her.

"You lost remember, Yuki so you have to sing to make sure no one hears her." Nagisa said to Yuki as she held out the remote and mic to Yuki.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he grabbed the remote and mic from Nagisa.

"How are you?" Tohdoh asked and Saori noticed that he was uncomfortably close to her.

"I'm fine." Saori said softly.

"That's good to hear." Tohdoh said as he put arm around Saori that made her feel really uncomfortable, but she just couldn't bring herself to voice her opinion.

"Get the camera." Mei said to Nagisa as she desperately searched through her bag for her camera.

"I can't find it." Nagisa said and Tohdoh ran his hand up Saori's leg while Yuki had finally picked a song.

"Please stop." Saori said barely above a whisper and if Tohdoh heard her he didn't listen as his hand had started to move under her skirt.

"I got it!" Nagisa said as she pulled the camera out of her bag. "But how do I get this thing turned on again?" Nagisa said as she stared dumbfounded at the camera.

"Let me show you." Mei said angry as she moved away from the door and toward Nagisa.

"No!" Saori said as Tohdoh's hand reached her panties.

Her scream caught Tohdoh off guard and she jumped up from the couch and ran for the door. She quickly fumbled with the door knob trying to open the door and she knew that Tohdoh was a few seconds away from grabbing her but luckily she was able to open the door. She tried to run out, but as she took a few steps out the door Mei had grabbed a hold of her trailing arm and was trying to pull her back in. Fear gripped Saori's heart and she knew that she didn't pull free in a instant she would be pulled back into that room to be raped.

"Let me go!" Saori shouted pulling herself free but getting a few deep cuts into her arm from Mei's nails.

Saori took a few steps and as she looked back to see who was after her she ran into some one almost knocking him over.

"Help me." Saori said looking up at the person she ran into. Her surprise was genuine as she realized it was her friend Minato that she ran into

"Whats going on?" Minato asked with a worried look on his face as his five Senpai's walked out of the room.

"Why did you freak out like that, Hasegawa-chan?" Mei asked with a fake sense of worrying on her face.

"Yeah were just trying to have a little fun." Nagisa piped in.

"Don't you want to be our friends?" Yuki asked and Saori cling to Minato in desperation. Minato moved to stand in front of Saori.

"What did you guys do to her?" Minato said and there was both curiosity and anger in his voice.

"Just a little fun." Ohgi said with devilish smile on his face.

"Now if you don't mind, your Senpai's would like to continue their date with Hasegawa." Mei said and Yuki took a few steps closer until he was within arms reach of Minato and Saori who was hiding behind Minato clinging to the back of his uniform coat.

"Take a few steps back." Minato said to Saori and for some reason she obeyed him.

"No, I think I'm going to have interrupt your little date." Minato said and Yuki scoff at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Senpai?" Yuki asked with a threatening glare at Minato and Minato gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. But you can go fuck yourself." Minato said and Yuki shoulders heaved with rage as he stared at Minato's stoic face.

Yuki launched a left punch, but Minato blocked with his left arm and crossed countered with his right fist catching the surprise Yuki in the face. Yuki fell back onto the ground moaning and groaning in pain. Tohdoh seeing that his friend was down charged at Minato swinging wildly. Minato ducked and stepped in landing a one two jab into Tohdoh's gut that had him kneeling down breathless. With an angry grunt Minato grabbed Tohdoh's head and kneed him in the face. Tohdoh fell back holding his nose in pain as it was bleeding possibly broken. Minato looked at Ohgi to see if he was going to move and help his friends. Ohgi struck by fear shook his head and backed away from Minato and his two friends on the ground.

"Asshole." Mei said.

"Bitch." Minato retorted as he turned grabbing the stunned Saori and pulling her along.

Saori turned the page in her book. She looked up at the clock and noticed it was a quarter to one in the afternoon. Lucky for her she had a free period after lunch and was going to spend it in this room hoping for her friend Minato to wake up and if he didn't at least she could read more of this book. But luck was with her this time as she heard a shuffling behind her and she noticed that Minato was awake and sitting in his bed. She smiled at him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Saori teased and Minato grumbled a bit.

"How long did I sleep for?" Minato asked as he stretched. Saori replace the bookmark back in her book.

"Around six or so hours." Saori answered and Minato was staring at the floor.

"Something wrong?" Saori asked and Minato shrugged his shoulders.

"I had a bad dream." Minato answered as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Saori asked as she stood up from her seat and walk over to take a seat next to Minato.

"Can I ask you a question?" Minato asked and Saori nodded her head yes.

"Anything." Saori answered.

"Do you think Yukari loved me?" Minato asked with a look of desperation on his face. Saori looked away as she chuckled a bit.

"I didn't know this was funny." Minato said looking away hurt.

"It's not, I'm sorry." Saori said apologizing. "But this is the fourth time you asked me this." Saori explained.

"My answer has not changed." Saori went on to explained.

"That is?" Minato asked looking back at her.

"No she didn't." Saori said with small smile.

"I see." Minato said looking down at the bed in sadness.

Minato walked back and forth in the nurses room with a furious look on his face. Saori let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to think of something to console her angry friend. He let out an angry grunt before turning to look at Saori.

"How dare she call Kenji a pervert!" Minato shouted. "Everyone gets crushed by their crush!" Minato continued on.

"It's not his fault that women intentionally led him on. I was there. I heard her say it." Minato said letting out his anger. Saori wasn't quite sure how she should respond to it.

"And I'm a pervert for just hanging out with him?" Minato retorted stopping in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips staring at the floor.

"She's just trying to control you." Saori said after a few moments of silence.

"She's just making up excuses to control you." Saori continue to say as Minato looked at her.

"I know that." Minato said with a defeated tone.

"Ever since Shinji died shes been like this." Minato said softly.

"Sometimes it feels like she doesn't even love me anymore." Minato said as he blinked away a few tears.

"What do you think, Saori?" Minato asked turning towards her looking at her desperate.

"Do you think she loves me?" Minato asked desperation in his voice. Saori smile and slowly stood up from her seat. She slowly walked over to him.

"No she doesn't." Saori answered softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But it's not like she's the one you truly love, now is it?" Saori asked and Minato looked at her puzzled.

"Tell me, Minato who do you laugh more with, Yukari or Me?" Saori asked with a sly smile on her face.

"You.' Minato answered softly.

"Tell me, Minato who do you have more in common with. The preppy Yukari who gossips about your friends or the quiet bookworm, Saori who you shares with you entertaining novels?" Saori asked.

"You." Minato answered again softly.

"Tell me, Minato who treats you better. Yukari the one who forbids you to hang out with the friends you care about deeply or Saori the one who comforts you in your time of needs." Saori asked staring into his eyes.

"You, but that doesn't mean I love you that way." Minato said turning away from her.

"Are you sure about that?" Saori asked she moved to stand in front of him again.

"Would you like to test that?" Saori asked and he looked at her confused.

"Kiss me." Saori said.

"Kiss me and if you enjoy it that means you love me." Saori explained and Minato stared at her unmoving. Slowly his hand move to touch the right side of her face softly. She smiled at the warm touch of his hand. He slowly covered the distance he needed to kiss her on the lips. He held the kiss for a few seconds. He broke the kiss only to kiss her again. He then turned away breaking the kiss to only look away in shame.

"Oh god what did I just do?" Minato asked and Saori chuckled in glee.

"Silly, you just kissed the person you love." Saori answered and Minato shook his head in denial.

"So you didn't like it?" Saori asked with a grin on her homely face.

"Oh god Yukari is probably done with archery club." Minato said as he gathered his things to leave.

"Hey!" Saori shouted as he was about to open the door freezing him in his tracks.

"Don't be rude to your friend and answer the question." Saori said firmly and Minato turned to look at her with a irritated look on his face.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But I didn't enjoy that kiss." Minato said as he turned away and opened the door.

"Liar." Saori said as he left the room.

"But you know what hasn't changed, Minato?" Saori asked touching his shoulder gently to get his attention again. He looked at her for the answer.

"Our love for each other." Saori said softly. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Saori smiled softly and closed her eyes as she started to lean for a kiss, but instead of a kiss that she was expecting she was pushed away falling back onto the bed. She opened her eyes to stare up at an angry looking Minato who was standing staring down with such angry eyes she didn't know what he.

"No!" Minato shouted.

"I will not fall for that again!" Minato continued to shout. "It's your fault that Yukari was angry with me!" Minato screamed.

"You just couldn't keep you little greedy hands off of me. Obsessed with the idea that I'm your hero just because I saved you that one night." Minato ranted and Saori looked away from him hurt.

"If you didn't love me. Yukari wouldn't be dead." Minato said his shoulders heaving in rage and his breath ragged.

"Yukari was killed because of you." Minato said as if it was a matter of fact. Saori stared up at him tears slowly falling out of her eyes.

"I hate you." Minato whispered softly.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." Saori asked acting as if she didn't hear him.

"I hate you." Minato said in an more audible voice.

"I"m sorry, but your going to have to speak louder than that." Saori said sitting up turning her head so that he could speak into her ear.

"I hate you!" Minato screamed along some grunts of frustration as he stormed out of the room. Saori collapsed back on the bed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Liar." She said as she stared at the door.


End file.
